Traveling Soldier
by iEmma1313
Summary: Len is off to fight in the Vietnam war, without anyone there to support him. He meets Rin before he leaves and it's love at first sight. Based off the song Traveling Soldier.


**A/N- This is based off of the song Traveling Soldier. I decided that it would be cool to write a story about it, so here it is~**

**I do not own Vocaloid or the song Traveling Soldier.**

* * *

><p>Two days past eighteen, Len waited for the bus. He was in his army green, toting his duffel bag. He looked to his left and saw a little café not too far away.<p>

He decided that he could grab something to eat before he left. He walked inside and the bells on the door jingled, signaling another customer.

The place was quiet, only one person at a table. He found himself a seat and put his bag beside him. A pretty little girl with a bow in her hair bounced up to his table. " Hey there," she said happily, flipping her notebook open. " I'm Rin, I'll be helping you today."

Len was quite shy, so she gave him a smile. " What can I get for you?"

He placed his order and the food came quickly. Rin smiled and leaned on the table. " Is there anything else you need?"

" Would you mind sitting down for a while and talking to me? I'm feeling a little low."

She placed a hand on her hip. " I'm off in an hour, I know where we can go."

She got off work and she took him to the pier. They sat on the end and looked at the stars together. Len liked this girl, even though she was only sixteen. He loved her pretty smile, it made his heart sigh.

He took her hand gently. " You don't mind if I hold it, do you?"

She shook her head. " I actually like it."

They sat in sweet silence for a few minutes, just enjoying each other's presence. " I bet you got a boyfriend, but I don't care. I got no one to send a letter to. Would you mind if I sent one back here to you?"

She smiled brightly. " I would love it if you did that. Here, let me give you my address." She gave him her address.

Later that night, they fell asleep on the pier together, Len holding Rin in his arms. When he woke up, she had her arm around his waist, smiling in her sleep.

Len couldn't help but grin from her beautiful face. Rin woke up and looked up at Len. " Good morning," she said.

She hugged him tighter. She then jerked up and pulled something out of her pocket. She gingerly handed it to him. " Something to remember me by," she whispered.

Len took a pen from his bag and handed it to her. " Can you sign it for me?"

She signed it; " From Rin- I love you so much!" and a little heart. She gave him a kiss and said that she had to get home, then ran off.

Len sighed contently. He closed his eyes and touched the picture gently. " I love you, too," he mumbled, holding it to his heart.

He got up, gathered his things, and went to the bus. He got on and it took him to the airport. He got on the plane and went to his army camp in California.

Rin always thought of Len, she sometimes got scolded for daydreaming about him. She imagined them getting married and beginning their wonderful future together.

Then the letters came from an army camp in California, then Vietnam. He told her of his heart, how it might be love, and all of the things he was so scared of.

He said, " When it's getting kinda rough over here, I think of that day sitting down on the pier, and I close my eyes and see your pretty smile. Don't worry, but I won't be able to write for a while."

Rin looked at the letter and sighed. She wasn't entirely sure what he had meant by that, but she hoped she would get another letter.

One day after work, her parents gave her another letter, a letter telling her that Len would be coming home in two months. Rin shed tears of joy and danced around her room, dreaming of Len again.

Her parents didn't really understand why she liked that boy so much; he didn't have a family or anything. Plus, she was too young for him. But, they sure didn't know what all was going on in Rin's little head; her fantasies are known to be out there and impossible.

One Friday night at a football game, the Lord's Prayer said and the anthem sang, a man said, " Folks, would you bow your heads for list of local Vietnam deaths."

Crying all alone under the stands was a piccolo player in the marching band. One name read, nobody really cared;

Except a pretty little girl with a bow in her hair.

* * *

><p><strong>Thank youfor reading~! I worked hard on this, I hope you enjoyed it!<strong>


End file.
